1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a male connector and a female connector corresponding to the male connector. The male connector has multiple sets of grounding terminals and the grounding terminals of each set are integrally formed together to reduce signal interference, decrease the assembling tolerance and improve quality of fabrication and production rate. The female connector is structurally firm to prevent inadvertent disassembly and improve signal transmission stability.
2. Description of Related Art
Printed circuit boards (PCB) are important members for holding electrical components such as chips, capacitors and resistors. To expand functions, some PCBs are connected to additional PCBs through connector assemblies. Such connector assembling for connecting different PCBs has a male connector and a female connector. The male connector is connected to a PCB while the female connector is connected to another so that the two PCBs are connected to each other by engaging the male connector with the female connector. The male or female connector has an insulating housing and multiple signal and grounding terminals mounted on the insulating housing and arranged in arrays.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,115 discloses a connector assembly for connecting different PCBs and having male and female connectors. However, each grounding terminal of the male or female connector is manufactured independently and then inserted into the male or female connector. Because each grounding terminal has a tolerance, a total tolerance of a column or row of the grounding terminals in an array is unexpectedly large to cause fabrication failure of the male or female connector.
Furthermore, the female connector has multiple insulating brackets assembled together. However, the engagement between adjacent insulating brackets is weak and infirm so that the structural strength of the female connector is low and insufficient to bear a large pulling force. The durability of the female connector is therefore undesirable.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a male connector and a corresponding female connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.